1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose body exercising device in which weights are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight lifting type exercise devices for body conditioning are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,438,627; 3,635,472; 3,746,338; and 3,647,209 disclose devices for lifting weights with cables that are supported by and guided over upright frames. While certain of the exercising devices disclose that they are multi-purpose in nature, there are many exercises which cannot be performed without separate, independent equipment.